


Under love and Taking you

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first WWE story involving Undisputed match between undertaker and Jeff Hardy. Thank you Taker! You always give me inspiration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The story begin

เสียงโห่ร้องกึกก้องของฝูงชนที่ดังสนั่นจนแผ่นดินสะเทือน เหมือนความฝันเพียงชั่วครู่ แสงไฟสีขาวที่เจิดจ้าจนพร่าตาค่อย ๆ ดับลง ทีละดวง ทีละดวง เมื่อคนสุดท้ายเดินหายลับออกไปตามทางเดินยาวผ่ากลางอัฒจรรย์

อัฒจรรย์…ที่เมื่อไม่ถึงชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมานี้ยังคลาคล่ำด้วยผู้คนมากมาย…

ผู้คน…ที่ปล่อยใจให้คล้อยตามไปกับเกมกีฬาเบื้องหน้ากันมันสุดเหวี่ยง…

สุดเหวี่ยง…

เงาของใครบางคนชะโงกมาจากเบื้องหลังบานประตูห้องคอนโทรล ก่อนที่ไฟดวงสุดท้ายที่ส่องอยู่เหนือเวทีรูปสี่เหลี่ยม ซึ่งขึงด้วยเชือกความยืดหยุ่นเป็นเยี่ยมจะดับลง ผมยกมือข้างว่างขึ้นโบก ทั้งทักทาย และมีความหมายให้ปล่อยทิ้งไว้อย่างนั้น

เงานั้นยกนิ้วหัวแม่มือให้ผมเป็นทำนองตอบรับอย่างรู้กัน ก่อนจะผลุบหายไป

กระป๋องเบียร์เย็นเฉียบจนหยดน้ำเกาะพราวถูกยกขึ้นกรอกริมฝีปากอึกใหญ่ รสชาติซาบซ่านชื่นใจที่ไหลรินลงกระเพาะช่างเป็นอะไรที่สุดยอด ผมเอนหลังลงกับพื้นเวทีสีขาวแล้วหลับตาลง ปล่อยให้ร่างกายตกอยู่ภายใต้เงาของแสงไฟเพียงดวงเดียว ที่ยังสาดส่องอยู่เบื้องบน ซึมซับความรู้สึกที่ยังติดค้างอยู่บนเวที อันเปี่ยมด้วยมนต์ขลังของการต่อสู้อันเร่าร้อน

เสียงโห่ร้องกึกก้องของฝูงชนที่ดังสนั่นจนแผ่นดินสะเทือน อาจจางหายไปแล้ว… แต่เงาของมันยังสะท้อนกึกก้องอยู่ในโสตสัมผัสของผม ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

พลังมากมายที่ถาโถมลงบนผืนผ้า หลั่งไหลซึมซาบสู่ร่างผมอย่างช้า ๆ จนรู้สึกถึงตัวตนอีกด้านของความเคลื่อนไหว

ผมรักความเร่าร้อนบนเวทีแห่งนี้…

\-------------------------------

"อยู่ปิดท้ายรายการแบบนี้อีกแล้วนะ บอย"

เสียงห้าว ๆ ที่…ต่อให้ลงนรกไปแล้วก็ยังจำได้… ทำให้ผมลืมตาและเด้งขึ้นจากพื้นเวทีที่นอนอยู่โดยอัตโนมัติ ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันที่ร่างสูงใหญ่ของชายคนนี้ยืนคร่อมทับตัวผมไว้ ริมฝีปากของเขาเจือด้วยรอยยิ้มเล็กน้อยอย่างที่ไม่มีวันจะได้เห็นยาม the show must go on ดวงตายังถูกบดบังด้วยแว่นกันแดดสีดำอันใหญ่ ที่ชวนให้ตะหงิดในใจทุกครั้งที่เห็นว่าเขาจะใส่มันเอาแก้วอะไร ในเมื่อในนี้มันมืดจะตายอยู่แล้ว

ผมจ้องมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่คงจะไม่บ่งบอกความเป็นมิตรเท่าใดนัก… แน่ละ…บนเวทีนี้ เขาคือศัตรูคู่อาฆาตของผม หลายครั้งหลายคราที่เขาประเคนหมัดลุ่น ๆ กระแทกหน้าหล่อ ๆ ของผมอย่างไม่ปราณีในแมทช์แล้วแมทช์เล่าที่เราโคจรมาพบกัน จนผมแทบจะรู้รสชาติของมันดี ผลสุดท้ายจะจบลงด้วยความปราชัยของผม โดยไม่เหนือความคาดหมายแต่อย่างใด แม้ว่าใจผมจะไม่อยากแพ้ แต่ในเมื่อร่างกายอันอ่อนเปลี้ยจากแรงกระแทกแทบทุกอณูไม่ยอมฟังคำสั่ง สิ่งเดียวที่ผมทำได้ก็คือ การประกาศท้าทายให้เราได้กลับมาพบกันใหม่ในครั้งต่อไป

ผมเกลียดการพ่ายแพ้

แม้ว่าขนาดของร่างกายที่ต่างกันมากจะทำให้ผมดูเหมือนไอ้หนุ่มคะนองปากกล้า ที่หาญท้าทายแชมป์โดยไม่รู้การประมาณตน แต่ในความรู้สึกของผมไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น…แมทช์แล้วแมทช์เล่าที่เราพบกัน สร้างความแข็งแกร่งแก่ผมมากมาย แม้ว่าทุกครั้งจะจบลงที่ความพ่ายแพ้ก็ตาม

เขาเปรียบเสมือนกำแพงที่ผมวิ่งเข้าปะทะ…ยากเย็น…หากแต่วันใดที่ทลายลงได้ จะไม่มีอะไรฉุดรั้งผมได้อีกต่อไป

ไม่ใช่เข็มขัดหรือตำแหน่งหรอกที่เป็นรางวัลล่อใจ แต่การก้าวข้ามกำแพงนั้นได้ต่างหากคือจุดมุ่งหมาย

ริมฝีปากนั้นแย้มมากขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อยเมื่อผมมองเขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ด้วยสายตาปราศจากความเป็นมิตร หมายใจจะซุกซ่อนความสงสัยไว้ไม่ให้เขาสังเกตเห็น… ว่าทำไมเขาจึงเข้ามาใกล้ขนาดนี้ได้โดยที่ผมไม่รู้ตัวสักนิด

"ไม่พอใจอะไรหรือ บอย" เขาถามต่อ "นายนี่ไม่รู้จักแยกแยะเวลางานกับเรื่องนอกสถานที่ซะมั่งเลย"

"ผมไม่ใช่บอย" ผมเถียง กระชากเสียงด้วยความไม่พอใจอย่างชัดเจน "คุณไม่ควรเรียกใครต่อใครว่าบอยเพราะกะอีแค่เขาตัวเล็กกว่าคุณ แล้วอีกอย่าง คุณมาทำลายความสงบสุขของผม"

"เรียกบอยว่าบอย ผิดตรงไหน" เขาตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ "กำลังเข้าฌาณขอบคุณเทพธิดาแห่งชัยชนะอยู่หรือไง ?"

กรามของผมขบกันด้วยความเจ็บใจ…ใช่… การแข่งขันในวันนี้ของเราจบลงไปด้วยความพ่ายแพ้ของผมอีกเช่นเคย ทั้งที่ผมพยายามจนแม้แรงเฮือกสุดท้าย แต่ชัยชนะก็ปฏิเสธผม…

ท่ามกลางความพ่ายแพ้…เขาหวนกลับมา…ชูมือให้ผมประกาศชัยชนะเย้ยหยัน ล้อเลียนให้ผมอับอายในความดันทุรังของตัวเอง

ชัยชนะกำมะลอที่น่าขายหน้ายิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด

"มันจะไม่เป็นอย่างวันนี้ตลอดไปหรอก แชมป์" ผมคำราม

เขายักไหล่ก่อนจะถือวิสาสะลงนั่งข้าง ๆ โดยที่ผมไม่ได้เชื้อเชิญ ผมอยากจะออกปากไล่เขาไปให้พ้น แต่พออ้าปาก ก็ต้องกลับหุบปากลงอย่างเดิมเมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่า เขามีสิทธิ์บนเวทีนี้พอ ๆ กับผม

จะว่าไป…มากกว่าด้วยซ้ำ…

\-------------------------------

ความเงียบระหว่างเราสร้างบรรยากาศชวนอึดอัด จนผมรู้สึกหายใจไม่ค่อยสะดวก เหลือบมองเขาก็เห็นเพียงแค่นั่งยืดขามองไปข้างหน้าอย่างสบาย ๆ คล้ายกำลังนั่งเล่นอยู่แถวชายทะเล ไม่เห็นมีอาการอึดอัดใจอะไรอย่างที่ผมเป็นเลยสักนิด

"อะแฮ่ม" ผมกระแอมแก้เก้อ "ดึกแล้ว ทำไมคุณไม่กลับบ้านกลับช่อง"

"ก็ทำไมนายยังไม่กลับล่ะ" เขาย้อนถาม

"เรื่องของผม" ผมหันกลับไปทันที

"งั้นนั่นก็เรื่องของฉันเหมือนกัน"

เงียบกันไปอีก

"แล้วคุณมานั่งอยู่ที่นี่ทำไม" ถามใหม่ก็ได้วะ

"แล้วนายมานั่งอยู่ที่นี่ทำไมล่ะ"

คำตอบของเขาทำเอาผมฉุนกึ้กขึ้นมาทันที อะไรวะ!

"ผมจะมานั่งที่นี่ทำไมมันก็เรื่องของผม แล้วที่สำคัญนะ แชมป์ ผมมานั่งก่อน นั่งมาตั้งหลายครั้งแล้วด้วย เพราะฉะนั้นผมน่าจะมีสิทธิ์ที่จะนั่งอยู่ที่นี่ได้โดยไม่ต้องตอบคำถามของใคร แล้วก็มีสิทธิ์ที่จะขอความสงวนความสงบสุขที่จะได้อยู่คนเดียวไว้ด้วย!"

แชมป์มองมาทางผม…นิ่ง…นาน… ดวงตาคู่นั้นถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ภายใต้แว่นตาสีดำสนิท ทำให้ผมมองไม่เห็นแววตา…ไม่เห็นความรู้สึกของเขาว่ารู้สึกอย่างไร

ยังไงซะมันก็คงไม่ใช่ความชอบใจหรอก…

น่าแปลก…เขากลับยิ้มน้อย ๆ อีกครั้ง…แวบเดียว…ก่อนจะจางหาย

"นั่นเป็นคำตอบของฉันจริง ๆ บอย" เขาว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ไม่แสดงความโกรธขึ้งแม้แต่น้อย "ฉันอยากรู้ว่านายชอบมานั่งที่นี่หลังงานเลิกทำไม ก็เลยมาบ้าง แค่นั้น แปลกรึไง"

คำตอบของเขาน่าอึ้งจริง ๆ

"อะไรกัน" ผมแค่นหัวเราะออกมาได้หน่อยนึง พยายามทำสีหน้าประณามหยามเหยียด "พูดอะไรน่าขนลุก แบบนั้นมันฟังดูเหมือนคุณกำลังหลงรักผมอยู่เลยไม่ใช่หรือไง แชมป์?"

เขาแค่ยิ้ม ๆ

ยิ้มอย่างที่ผมเกลียดที่สุด…ยิ้มที่บ่งบอกความเหนือกว่า เหยียดคนตรงหน้าให้ด้อยกว่าตลอดกาล

ยิ้มอย่างน่าชก

"พูดได้สวย บอย" แชมป์ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ผม…ใกล้ จนแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าระยะประชิด จน…เฮ้…เฮ้ "ถ้าจะกล่าวหาใครซักคนว่ากำลังหลงรัก มันน่าจะเป็นนายไม่ใช่เหรอ ดูจากพฤติกรรมก็รู้แล้ว เจ้าหนูปากกล้าที่ท้าทายฉันทุกครั้งที่สู้กันไม่ยอมแพ้ ความรักต้องห้ามที่น่าทึ่งจนกระทั่งยอมเจ็บตัวครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ไม่ใช่หรือไงเจ้าหนู?"

เสียงอะไรสักอย่างแตกดังเปรี๊ยะในแก้วหูผม…เปรี๊ยะเดียว ก่อนที่จะทันรู้ตัว ผมก็กระโดดโถมเข้าขย้ำคอเขาเข้าให้แล้ว…แต่ว่า…ผลกลับตรงข้าม

มือของเขา กลับเขย่าคอของผมอยู่ แทนที่จะเป็นมือผมบีบคอเขาอย่างที่ตั้งใจไว้แต่แรก

"จู่โจมโดยไม่ดูตาม้าตาเรือน่ะ มันจะให้ผลตรงกันข้าม จำไว้ บอย" เขาพูดเนิบ ๆ โดยไม่สนใจสีหน้าของผม…สีหน้าที่เริ่มจะ…เขียว

เขาบีบจริง ๆ ไม่เหมือนอย่างตอนที่สู้กันบนเวที ซึ่งกว่าครึ่งจะเป็นการแสดงด้วยเทคนิคที่ทำให้ความเจ็บปวดน้อยลง ผมดิ้นขลุกขลัก แต่ไม่สามารถหลุดออกจากอุ้งมือแข็งราวคีมเหล็กที่รัดอยู่นั้นได้ จวบจนกระทั่งเขาเหวี่ยงผมลงกับพื้นเวทีฐานปราณี แล้วขยับเข้ามาใกล้จนใบหน้าเราแทบชิดกัน ผมรีบสูดลมเข้าปอดอย่างกระหาย

"มันน่าจะเป็นฉันมากกว่าที่จะถามว่า ทำไมนายถึงต้องคอยตามจองล้างจองผลาญฉันนัก บอย…โกรธแค้นฉันรึ อิจฉาฉันรึ อยากโค่นฉันให้ได้รึ…มาสิ ฉันกำลังรออยู่" เขาพึมพำอยู่ข้างหูผมในขณะที่มือข้างหนึ่งจับข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของผม รวบกำไว้เหนือหัวอย่างมีพิรุธ… ผมเพิ่งรู้สึกว่าเข่าของเขากดทับลงมาบนต้นขาของผม… น้ำหนักตัวไม่ใช่น้อยทำให้ผมต้องร้องออกมาด้วยความเจ็บปวด เมื่อกระดูกสะบ้าของเขากดเข้ากับเนื้อขาอ่อนภายใต้กางเกงหนังของผม "นานแล้ว ที่ไม่เคยมีใครที่ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกเร่าร้อนไปกับความปรารถนาได้แบบนาย… ความปรารถนาที่จะเอาชนะ… ความปรารถนาที่จะข้ามกำแพงที่ไม่สามารถข้ามได้ นายทำให้ฉันนึกถึงตัวเองเมื่อก่อน…ใช่ ตอนที่ฉันตัวเท่านาย และมีความใฝ่ฝันเหมือนนายนี่แหละ…คงไม่น่าหัวเราะเกินไปที่จะบอกว่า ฉันเข้าใจความรู้สึกที่นายมีต่อฉันตอนนี้นะ?"

"พะ…พล่ามอะไรวะ" ผมกระซิบกึ่งครางด้วยความเจ็บเพราะเข่าของเขา ที่กดลงมาอย่างไม่ปราณี…มันเจ็บจริง และยิ่งเมื่อรวบยอดกับความบอบช้ำจากเกม ที่ถึงจะเป็นการแสดงแต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่เจ็บ… ทำให้ผมขยับแทบจะไม่ได้ "ตอนอยู่ต่อหน้าคนดูละไม่เคยพูดซักคำ ตอนนี้ทำมาพูดเป็นต่อยหอย…ใคร…ใครเดินตามรอยก้นคุณวะ ปล่อยผมซะที!"

ให้ตายสิเว้ย ถ้านี่เป็นในเกม…ป่านนี้กรรมการนับสิบไปแล้ว อย่าว่าแต่สามรู้แพ้รู้ชนะเลย! นี่ยิ่งทำให้ผมเจ็บใจมากขึ้นอีกเมื่อรู้ว่า เขาไม่เคยใช้แรงจริง ๆ ของเขาในการต่อสู้กับผมเลยสักครั้ง ไม่อย่างนั้นเขาคงไม่ปล่อยให้ผมลุกขึ้นมาได้หลายต่อหลายครั้งหรอก จะตอกย้ำว่าตัวเองเป็นมืออาชีพ ในขณะที่ผมเป็นเด็กโง่ที่ไม่รู้จักแยกแยะหรือยังไงกันนะ!

สัมผัสหนักหน่วงของมือร้อน ๆ ทำให้ผมเผลอแหกปากร้องเสียงแหลมด้วยความ…ตกใจ…ให้ตายสิ ตกใจจริง ๆ นะ! ผมดิ้นสุดแรงเกิดจนเกือบจะหลุดออกจากพันธนาการนั้นได้อยู่แล้ว แต่มือที่ถูกกระชับไว้เหนือหัวนั่นรั้งผมไว้ไม่ให้ไปไหนพ้น "เฮ้ย! จับตรงไหนวะ ปล่อยนะแชมป์!"

"แชมป์ไม่รับคำสั่งใครหรอกนะ บอย" เขาพึมพำขณะที่ทำตรงกันข้ามกับคำสั่งของผม…รุนแรงขึ้น ลึกล้ำขึ้น จนในที่สุด…ภาพในดวงตาของผมก็ไม่มีอะไรอีกนอกจากภาพของใบหน้าเลือน ๆ ภายใต้แว่นตาดำอันใหญ่…แว่นตาดำ… ที่ไม่รู้จะใส่เอาแก้วอะไร…มันทำให้ผมมองไม่เห็นสิ่งที่เขากำลังคิดอยู่…เดาไม่ออก …และอย่าว่าแต่จะคิดเลย ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในหัวผมมันเลือนหมดแล้ว…ไปพร้อม ๆ กับความรู้สึกวูบวาบที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นช้า ๆ พร้อม ๆ กับความรู้สึกร้อนระอุไปตามมือที่ปลดเปลื้องพันธนาการ จากกางเกงหนังตัวเก่งของผม

ไม่เอานะ! อะไรเนี่ย! นี่เราจะถูกโฮโมจิตวิปริตปล้ำกันง่าย ๆ ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรจะขนาดนี้ได้ไงวะ! ไม่ยอมรับเว้ย!

เสียงอื้ออึงในหัวผมออกมาเต็มที่อย่างมากก็กลายเป็นแค่เสียงคราง เมื่อนิ้วที่ลากเนิบนาบระหว่างแนวกระดุมรุกเร้าหนักขึ้น เลือดร้อน…สลับเย็นเฉียบพร้อม ๆ กัน

"ปล่อย…ไอ้…ไอ้…" ผมร้องไม่ออก รู้แต่ร่างกายตัวเองสั่นระริกอย่างที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกมาก่อน เปลือกตาไร้เรี่ยวแรงจนแทบจะปิด…

ไม่ใช่น้ำหนักจากตัวเขาแล้วที่พันธนาการผมไว้… แต่เป็นน้ำหนักจากแรงอารมณ์ที่เขาปลุกเร้าขึ้นต่างหาก… ให้ตายสิ…ใครจะไป…ใครจะไป….

ใครจะไปรู้ว่า…กับหมอนี่…มันจะรู้สึกดีขนาดนี้วะ!

เลือดในกายผมฉีดพล่านจนร้อนผ่าว ในขณะที่ความรู้สึกวาบหวิวเริ่มขยายวงกว้างจากส่วนที่ถูกคุกคาม สู่ท้องน้อยและท่อนขา ลามเรื่อยจนไปทั่วร่างกาย เหมือนความรู้สึกไหลเวียนไปตามเส้นเลือด ในหัวมีเพียงควันบาง ๆ ฟุ้งกระจายจนมองไม่เห็นอะไรอีกแล้ว

ง่าย…ที่มือร้อน ๆ ของเขาจะคลี่คลายอะไรต่อมีอะไรที่ยังติดค้าง ความเจ็บแปลบจากแรงกดของเข่าของเขาหายไป ก่อนที่ความรู้สึกเย็นวาบจะตามมาเมื่อกางเกงถูกเลื่อนไปกองอยู่ที่เข่า… แทนโซ่พันธนาการอีกชั้นที่ทำให้ผมดิ้นไม่หลุด… ความจริงไม่จำเป็นต้องทำอย่างนั้นก็ได้…

ไม่จำเป็นเลย…

ดวงตาหรี่เกือบปิดของผมลืมขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกว่าขาทั้งสองข้างถูกดันให้ยกขึ้นชันเข่า มือข้างหนึ่งของเขายังคงวนเวียนอยู่กับที่เก่า ในขณะที่อีกข้างหนึ่งมุดลอดเข้าใต้เสื้อยืดของผมผ่านสัมผัสไปตามแผ่นอก… มือสากกร้าน…ที่ทำให้ผมเผลอตัวแอ่นหลังขึ้นรับความรู้สึกให้เต็มจนเปี่ยมล้น… ภาพใบหน้าของเขาที่ยังคงซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้เงามืด… เห็นแต่เพียงแสงสว่างที่ล้อมกรอบอยู่กับเส้นผม และร่างกายของเขาส่องผ่านมาจากทางด้านหลังเท่านั้น

แสบตา…จนผมต้องหลับตาลง…ร่างสะท้านเยือกด้วยความหวาดหวิว…

วินาทีนี้ ไม่เหลืออะไรอยู่ในจิตใต้สำนึกของผมอีกแล้ว มือข้างนั้นเลื่อนขึ้นมาถึงริมฝีปากของผม…ริมฝีปาก ที่เปิดรับ… จะเป็นยังไงนะที่สิ่งที่ผ่านเข้ามาไม่ใช่ปลายนิ้ว…วินาทีนั้น ความรู้สึกอยากรู้จู่โจมเข้าจับใจจนไม่รู้สึกถึงความผิดพลาด ที่อาจเรียกได้ว่ากำลังเข้าครอบครอง

มือ…อีกข้าง…ทำหน้าที่ของมันต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ …รุนแรง…และเร่งเร้าขึ้นในทุกห้วงวินาที…เข้ากับจังหวะหอบหายใจที่เร่งเร้า เสียงครางหวานของตัวเองดังแว่วมาเข้าหู…เสียงคราง… ที่ประกาศความพ่ายแพ้อย่างชัดเจนในวินาทีนี้

เร็วกว่านี้…แรงกว่านี้…ต้องการมากกว่านี้…

ผมเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่า อ้อมแขนของตัวเองกอดรัดเข้ากับร่างเบื้องบนแน่นหนา เหมือนกลัวว่าเขาจะหนีหายไปทางไหนก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะจบลง… แผ่นอกที่หอบสะท้อนปะทะกับแผ่นอกหน้าเบื้องบน สัมผัสความรู้สึกของมือข้างนั้นเลื่อนไล้จากที่เก่า…แผ่วเบา…อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ เรียกเสียงครางด้วยความไม่พอใจหลุดออกจากปากผม

"ยอมแพ้หรือยัง บอย" เขากระซิบถาม…น่าแปลก… ที่ไม่มีแม้แต่ร่องรอยของอารมณ์ที่เขาตั้งใจปลุกให้ผมรู้สึก… เขาเก็บอารมณ์ไว้ได้ดีกว่าที่คิด หรือว่า เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรกับมัน

เพียงแค่เย้ยหยันเท่านั้นหรือที่เขาตั้งใจ…

"ผม…ไม่ใช่…บอย…" ผมตอบได้เพียงเท่านั้น…จงใจเลี่ยงคำตอบที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจ

อย่าหยุดอยู่แค่นี้…

แต่เปล่า…เขาไม่ได้หยุดแค่นั้น…สัมผัสของนิ้วมือเลื่อนไล้ไปตามผิวเนื้อ ลากเรื่อยจนกระทั่ง…ผมสะดุ้งเฮือกด้วยรับรู้ถึงจุดหมายปลายทาง… ความรู้สึกวูบวาบทั้งร่างลดลงด้วยความหวาดหวั่นต่อเหตุการณ์ที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไป แต่เพียงสัมผัสไล้แผ่ว ๆ ที่ผิวนอก…ก็มากเกินพอที่จะบันดาลให้ผมส่งเสียงร้องครางขึ้นมาอีกคำรบ

ได้โปรด…แชมป์…ผมยอมแพ้คุณ…

เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ในลำคอของเขาดังขึ้นอย่างสาสมใจ เมื่อได้เห็นผมยอมพ่ายแพ้อยู่ภายใต้อิทธิพลอารมณ์ที่ครอบงำ… ความป่าเถื่อนที่นำพาผมมาจนพบจุดจบ เขาไล้นิ้ววนอยู่ภายนอกในขณะที่อีกมือหนึ่งสะกิดเบา ๆ บนแผ่นอกของผมด้วยทีท่าที่ไม่บ่งบอกว่านี่คือครั้งแรก "ฉันยินดีที่จะเป็นคู่…ต่อสู้…ให้ตลอดเวลา…ตามแต่นายต้องการ…แต่ว่า…"

"แต่ว่า…" ผมลืมตาอันหนักอึ้งขึ้น พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะโน้มใบหน้าของเขาเข้าหาใบหน้าตัวเอง

"อย่ามองข้ามอะไร…ที่นายควรจะมอง…ก่อนที่จะปะทะกำแพง" นิ้วร้อน ๆ ที่บาดลึกเหมือนคมมีดของเขากรีดเข้าสู่ร่างผม…เจ็บ… จนผมเผลอตัวกรีดร้อง…ทว่า… ความร้อนที่โหมกระพืออยู่ในอกเร้าความรู้สึกจนแทบขาดใจ ความรู้สึกของสิ่งแปลกปลอมในร่างกายที่กำลังขยับเคลื่อนไหวสำรวจตรวจตราช้า ๆ ก่อนที่ขยับเคลื่อนลึกเข้าภายใน…ลึกขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ …อย่างไม่รีบร้อน แต่บรรจงถ่ายทอดความวาบหวามสู่ห้วงอารมณ์ของผมเต็มเปี่ยมทุกอณู

ผมรู้สึกถึงเสียงหัวใจตัวเองที่เต้นรัวยิ่งกว่าเสียงกลอง ใบหน้าของเขายังเจือด้วยรอยยิ้ม เมื่อจับจ้องยังร่างที่สะท้านเยือกของผม ภาพสะท้อนจากเงาในแว่นตาดำนั้นเป็นภาพของชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่ง… นอนหอบหายใจระรัว ดวงตาแดงก่ำหยาดเยิ้มด้วยเพลิงแห่งตัณหา ที่หากมันวูบดับลงในวินาทีนี้…ผมคงขาดใจ…

"รู้ไหมว่าใครเป็นคู่ต่อสู้ครั้งต่อไปของนาย…" เสียงเขาถามแผ่ว ๆ อยู่ข้างหู

"มะ…ไม่…" ต่อให้รู้ ผมก็นึกไม่ออกหรอกตอนนี้

นิ้วมือร้อน ๆ ของเขาหมุนวนอยู่ภายใน จนผมรู้สึกร่างกายใกล้จะแหลกราญ

"นายนี่มัน…" เขาถอนใจ นิ้วมือร้อน ๆ นั้นขยับเคลื่อนออกจากตำแหน่งเดิม ทำให้ผมผวาตามด้วยความปรารถนาที่ยังไม่ดับสิ้นลง "อย่า!!"

ผมร้อง "อย่า…" เขายิ้ม…นิ้วมือถูกสอดกลับเข้ามาอีกหน ก่อนจะดึงกลับออกไปใหม่ สลับกันไปช้า ๆ และเร่งเร็วขึ้นทุกจังหวะ

ผมรู้สึกถึงความเคลื่อนไหวของกล้ามเนื้อที่ไม่อาจบังคับได้ด้วยจิตใจในขณะนี้ ตอบสนองสัมผัสของเขาอย่างไม่หยุดยั้ง ความร้อนผ่าว วูบวาบ เร่งเร้าขึ้นทุกขณะ

…อีกนิดเดียว…

"ไปเอามา…บอย…" เสียงเขาแว่ว ไม่ดังไปกว่าเสียงในความฝันที่หึ่ง ๆ คล้ายเสียงผึ้งดังแทรกขึ้นมาจากเสียงครวญครางที่บ่งบอกถึงความทรมาน เปี่ยมล้นของตัวผม ความเคลื่อนไหวในร่างกายผมเร่งเร้า จนรู้สึกคล้ายร่างกายและความรู้สึกแทบฉีกขาดเป็นชิ้น "ไปเอามา…เข็มขัดแชมป์ยุโรป…ตำแหน่งที่นายต้องได้…"

คำสั่งของเขาวนเวียนเป็นควันฟุ้งในขณะที่จังหวะหัวใจ… ลมหายใจ…การกระตุกไหวของกล้ามเนื้อ …และอะไร ๆ ทั้งหมดที่หลอมรวมกันเป็นตัวผมถี่กระชั้นจนเกินควบคุม… มันกำลังจะจบสิ้นลงแล้ว…

"ฉันจะรอนายอยู่ตรงนี้" คำสุดท้ายที่แว่วเข้ามาในหัวพร้อมกับสติที่ถูกกระชากจนขาดผึงลงของผม ความหวานที่แล่นลึกเข้าจับทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจที่สั่นระริก และชาดิกคล้ายล่องลอยอยู่กลางฟ้า สำนึกสุดท้ายจางบางเหมือนคำสั่งจากการล้างสมอง "ไปเอามา…Hardy"

"A…UNDERTAKER…"

\-------------------------------

แสงไฟสว่างเจิดจ้าอาบไล้ลงมาบนร่างที่ยังนอนอยู่ตรงจุดเดิม ลมหายใจระรัวผ่อนช้าลงจนกลับเข้าสู่จังหวะเดิมแล้ว… เหมือนกับที่ทุกอย่างถูกจัดการให้กลับคืนสู่สภาพเดิมราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น… แต่ความรู้สึกที่ยังคงติดค้างอยู่ในสมองและสองตาที่เหม่อลอยของผม บ่งบอกว่ามันไม่ได้ "ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น" และไม่ได้ "จบสิ้นลง" อย่างแน่นอน

เสียงฝีเท้าที่ก้าวห่างออกไปปลุกสติสัมปชัญญะของผมลุกโพลงขึ้นใหม่ ร่างกายที่อ่อนเปลี้ยขยับลุกขึ้น มองร่างที่กำลังก้าวเดินจากไปตามทางเดินที่ผ่ากึ่งกลางอัฒจรรย์นับร้อยอย่างช้า ๆ และปราศจากอาการลังเล…กลับเป็นผมเสียอีกที่ลังเล…

ความรู้สึกต่อเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น…กึ่งความฝัน…รู้อยู่อย่างเดียวว่า ไม่มีแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยวของความเสียใจหรือความรู้สึกผิดหลงเหลือ…

ผมทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนพื้นเวทีอันแสนศักดิ์สิทธิ์อีกครั้ง ขณะที่หลับตาลงอย่างมีความสุข

ตอนนี้ด้วยกำลังของผมยังไปไม่ถึงจุดนั้น…แต่…

กำแพงอันยิ่งใหญ่นั่น…สักวันผมจะโค่นเขาลงให้ได้


	2. After Match

ท่ามกลางสายฝนสีเงินที่กระหน่ำลงมาแทบไม่ลืมหูลืมตา ผม…ยืนนิ่ง รับความเย็นเฉียบของสายฝนที่ตกกระทบร่างกายจนรู้สึกเจ็บไปทั้งตัวอย่างไม่สะทกสะท้าน จ้องมองไปที่อีกฟากหนึ่งของประตูที่เปิดออกมาจากสนามกีฬา ที่ยังกึกก้องด้วยเสียงโห่ร้องของผู้คนที่อยู่ข้างใน

เกม…ยังไม่จบ…

ใบหน้าเรียบเฉยที่ยังซุกซ่อนไว้ภายใต้แว่นกันแดดสีดำ…ที่ไม่รู้จะใส่เอาแก้วอะไร… อีกนั่นแหละ…เลิกคิ้วขึ้นน้อย ๆ เป็นเชิงประหลาดใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเจนในระยะสามร้อยหลา ด้วยความที่ผมสายตาดี

หรือไม่ พ่อเจ้าประคุณก็สะดุดตาน่าดู…เลือกเอาก็แล้วกัน

ฮาเล่ย์ เดวิดสัน คันใหญ่พาหนะคู่ใจคันนั้น ถูกบิดเร่งเครื่องพุ่งฉิวตรงมาข้างหน้าผม แล้วหยุดกึกในระยะไม่กี่ก้าวจากตรงหน้าผม ซึ่งไม่ยอมแม้แต่จะขยับเขยื้อนไปไหน เส้นสายสีเงินของหยาดน้ำฝนโชลมอาบไล้ร่างกายของเราทั้งสองคนจนเปียกปอน ในห้วงนาทีที่เราสองคนสบตากันนิ่ง…หรืออย่างน้อยก็คิดว่าสบตาละ…ผมไม่เห็นลูกกะตาของเขานี่หว่า

ผมชูเข็มขัดแชมป์อันมหึมาไปข้างหน้าโดยที่ยังไม่ละสายตาจากใบหน้านั้น

"เข็มขัดแชมป์ยุโรป ที่คุณสั่งให้ผมไปเอามา"

ใช่…คำสั่งบ้า ๆ ของเขา ตอนที่เรากำลัง…ทำอะไรบ้า ๆ กันอยู่…แล้วก็ไม่รู้ว่าผมบ้าอะไร… ถึงต้องบ้าทำตามขนาดหลับหูหลับตาคว้าแชมป์มาได้ชนิดที่ตัวเองก็ยังไม่อยากเชื่อ

เรียกว่าสู้กันชนิดถวายหัวเลยเชียวละ…

ทำไมผมต้องทำยังงั้นด้วยวะ…กะอีแค่คำพูดของตาลุงคนนึงเท่านั้นเนี่ย…

ริมฝีปากนั้นแย้มนิด ๆ อย่างไม่แสดงความรู้สึก…แต่แค่ดูก็รู้แล้วละว่าเขากำลังรู้สึกอยากหัวเราะเต็มประดา

"เก่งนี่ Hardy boy ฉันก็ดูอยู่เหมือนกัน"

ผมไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าตัวเองทำปากยื่นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ จนกระทั่งเห็นเงาสะท้อนมาจากแว่นตาดำที่มีหยาดน้ำฝนเกาะพราวของเขานั่นแหละ

"โกหก ผมเห็นคุณมัวแต่ยุ่งอยู่กับการหาเรื่อง The Rock"

"ทักทายกันตามประสาคนที่ต้องสู้กันในครั้งต่อไปเท่านั้นเอง" เขาพูดเสียงเรียบ ๆ

"เพราะไม่ต้องสู้กับผมแล้ว เลยหันไปสนใจคนที่จะต้องสู้ด้วยครั้งต่อไปใช่มั้ยล่ะ?" ผมรู้สึกว่าเสียงตัวเองมันฟังดู…แง๊ว ๆ ชอบกลอยู่นะ…สงสัยจะเป็นเพราะเสียงฝนที่ดังแทรกเข้ามา หรือไม่ผมก็เริ่มคัดจมูกเพราะจะเป็นหวัดเอาแน่ ๆ "คุณเป็นคนบอกให้ผม 'ไปเอาเข็มขัดแชมป์ยุโรปมา ไปเอามา Hardy' คุณสั่งเองแท้ ๆ นะ แล้วพอผมเอามาได้แล้วคุณก็จะชิ่งกลับงั้นรึ คุณก็รู้ว่าผมมักจะนั่งอยู่คนเดียวบนเวทีหลังเสร็จการแข่งขัน แล้วทำไมคุณไม่อยู่รอเจอผมล่ะ?"

คราวนี้เขาหัวเราะออกมาดังลั่นอย่างไม่พยายามปกปิดความรู้สึกอีกต่อไป หน้าผมยิ่งหงิกหนักขึ้นไปอีกด้วยความไม่สบอารมณ์อย่างรุนแรง มันมีอะไรน่าหัวเราะนักหนาฟะ?

"ตลกอะไรนักหนา?" ผมตะโกนอย่างสิ้นสุดความอดทน อยากจะเขวี้ยงไอ้เข็มขัดอันที่แทบจะต้องแลกด้วยชีวิตไปเอามาแล้วเหยียบ ๆ ๆ ๆ มันซะให้กระจุยให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด "ไหนบอกว่าจะรอผมไงล่ะ แล้วทำไมถึงหนีกลับก่อน คุณโกหกนี่นา!"

เขาขยับแว่นตานิดหน่อยเพื่อเช็ดตา…หนอย หัวเราะจนน้ำตาไหลเลยรึ!

มันน่าชกซักเปรี้ยงจริง ๆ ให้ดิ้นตาย

"ขอโทษ ฉันเพียงแต่คิดว่าตอนนี้นายเป็นแชมป์ยุโรปแล้ว คงไม่มีเวลาสำหรับมานั่งจิบเบียร์นอนเล่นบนเวทีก่อนกลับบ้านแล้ว" เขาพยายามคลายรอยยิ้มลง ทั้งที่ดูไม่ค่อยจะเป็นผลนัก "ฉันไม่ได้ลืมอะไรที่นายอาจจะคิดว่าลืมหรอก Hardy boy"

เสียงเรียกสุดท้ายของเขาเจือความหมายเป็นนัย ๆ อย่างที่ผมไม่คิดว่าหูตัวเองจะฝาด เงาของผมที่สะท้อนมาจากแว่นตาดำขึ้นเงาด้วยหยาดน้ำฝนนั่นเม้มปากเล็กน้อย เมื่อเขาพยักเพยิดไปข้างหลัง

"ซ้อนไหม?"

\------------------------------------------

น้ำร้อนจากฝักบัวที่ราดรดมาบนตัวนั่นควันขึ้นกรุ่น ร้อนจนแทบแสบผิว…แต่ไม่มากไปกว่าความร้อนวูบวาบจากดวงตาเปล่าเปลือยสีเข้ม ที่จ้องมองมาจากอ่างอาบน้ำวนอย่างสบายอกสบายใจ คล้ายไม่ได้ตะขิดตะขวงใจอะไรเลยที่ปล่อยให้สายตาลามเลียฉากอาบน้ำของชาวบ้าน… ก็มันเป็นสิทธิอันชอบธรรมของเขาที่จะมอง ในเมื่อผมบ้าพอที่จะเดินตามเขาเข้ามาในห้องน้ำทันทีที่เขาออกปากชวนให้เรา…อาบน้ำด้วยกัน…

ดูท่าเชื้อบ้าที่เขาถ่ายทอดไว้ให้ผมตั้งแต่ครั้งก่อนนั้นจะยังไม่หมด…ไหน ๆ บ้ามาถึงขนาดนี้แล้ว…ผมก็ขอหลับหูหลับตาบ้ามันต่อไป

บ้าให้มันถึงจุดสุดยอดกันไปข้าง

ผมพยายามทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ ฟอกสบู่ถูตัวไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างปกติธรรมดาเหมือนกำลังอาบอยู่คนเดียว แต่สายตานั่นทำให้ผมรู้สึกวูบ ๆ แปลก ๆ อย่างที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกมาก่อน…ใช่ว่าผมจะไม่เคยอาบน้ำกับคนอื่น ผมอาบกับ Matt พี่ชายผมออกบ่อยไป

ต่างกันแต่ Matt ไม่สนใจจะมองผม โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง ด้วยสายตาแบบนี้

ยากยิ่ง…ที่จะมองเขาเหมือนจะเนรมิตให้เป็นมันฝรั่งสักหัวหรือกล้วยหอมสักใบ…ผมแอบ ๆ เลื่อนสายตาไปมองเขาโดยไม่ให้เจ้าตัวรู้ แชมป์เอาแต่จ้องก้นผมจนน่าหมั่นไส้…แต่ผมก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้ นอกจากปล่อยให้เขาจ้องมันต่อไป

ก็ยังดีกว่าที่จะหันข้างหน้าไปให้เขาจ้องละนะ

"มานี่มั้ย?" ท่อนแขนกำยำที่ลายพร้อยด้วยรอยสักสารพัดสีของแชมป์ยื่นมาหาผมเป็นเชิงเชิญชวน ผมเหลือบตามองอย่างชั่งใจ…เปล่า…ไม่ใช่ผมกลัวอ่างแตก ถึงแม้ว่าขนาดตัวของเราสองคนมันจะเกินพอที่อาจจะทำให้อ่างแตกได้ง่าย ๆ จริง ๆ ก็เถอะ…

สิ่งที่ผมกลัวน่ะอยู่ในอ่างต่างหากเล่า…

แชมป์ยิ้ม ๆ อย่างรู้ทันเมื่อผมส่ายหน้าดุ๊กดิ๊กปฏิเสธ เขาหันกลับไปวักน้ำลูบหน้าแล้วเอนตัวลงนอนแช่อย่างสบายใจ หลับตาเสียอีกแน่ะ ทำท่าผ่อนคลายสุด ๆ คล้าย ๆ จะไม่อยากขึ้น ปล่อยให้ผมยืนแช่ฝักบัวอยู่คนเดียวอย่างงุนงง

อะไรวะแชมป์…ทั้งที่รู้ว่าผมยอมหลวมตัวซ้อนท้ายมาถึงบ้านเขานี่เพราะต้องการอะไร ไหงทำท่าเหมือนไม่แคร์เลยฟะว่าผมจะเปลี่ยนใจ…กะอีแค่ขอฉากนอกอ่างหน่อยก็ไม่ได้

เอาไงล่ะ Jeff…ผมถามตัวเองอย่างลังเล…จะลงอ่างไปเบียดกล้าม Taker หรือจะกลับบ้านทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังค้างเติ่งแบบนี้ดีฟะ

แชมป์ทำเสียงคร่อก ๆ ในคอ ล้อเลียนผม ประมาณว่ารอให้ผมตัดสินใจจนหลับไปแล้ว อะไรประมาณนั้นแหละ…หนอยแน่ะ…น่าหมั่นไส้นัก…อย่าหวังนะ Taker อย่าหวังว่าผมจะตามใจ… อย่าคิดว่าตัวเองมีอิทธิพลเหนือผมขนาดนั้น…อย่าหวังว่าจะสั่งผมได้

ไม่มีทาง!!

\------------------------------------------

"เถิบไปหน่อยซิ"

ผมออกคำสั่งพลางดันสีข้างของเขาให้ขยับไปอีกหน่อย โอ๊ย…แคบจะตายชัก ไม่รู้จะให้ลงมาทำไมกันซิน่า น้ำล้นออกไปสักครึ่งได้มั้งเมื่อเขาอ้าแขนรับร่างผมที่ก้าวลงไปเบียดอยู่ในอ่างน้ำวนนั้นด้วยกัน… มันสบายตรงไหนฟะ อึดอัดเป็นบ้า ผมขลุกขลักอยู่นานก็หาที่ลงไม่ได้ซักที แชมป์คงรำคาญเลยจับตัวผมหย่อนปุ๊ลงไปนั่งข้างหน้าเขา แล้วจับหัวผมอิงกับอก

เอ้อ…ไม่ค่อยจะถูกต้องตรงประเด็นเลยนะ Dead man…

ผมว่าตัวผมเองก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะตัวเล็ก ๆ นะ สูงตั้ง 6 ฟุตกว่า…แต่พอมานั่งเทียบขนาดกันตรงหน้าแล้วก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเล็กลงไปโข เมื่อเทียบกับขนาดตัวของแชมป์ ตอนปล้ำกันอยู่บนเวทีไม่เห็นรู้สึกเลยว่าเขาตัวโตขนาดนี้…ทั้งสูงกว่า… ทั้งโตกว่า…เอ่อ…ผมหมายถึงขนาดตัวนะ…จริง ๆ

มิน่าล่ะถึงดูเขาหงุดหงิดน่าดูเวลาที่ต้องสู้กับผม…เพราะมันไม่สมศักดิ์ศรีกันนี่เอง

ถึงไงผมก็ชนะคนตัวโตขนาดเดียวกับเขา เอาเข็มขัดแชมป์มาได้แล้วก็แล้วกันล่ะ

"ครั้งหน้ามันต้องเป็นเข็มขัดคุณแล้วละ แชมป์" ผมเผลอคิดออกมาดัง ๆ

ลมหายใจของแชมป์ที่เป่าอยู่ข้าง ๆ หูของผมรุนแรงขึ้นเล็กน้อยคล้าย ๆ กับเขากำลังหัวเราะ ในขณะที่แขนลายพร้อยโอบรัดร่างผมไว้แนบแน่น…อืม…ผมเพิ่งรู้สึกนะว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขากอดผม… ไม่นับไอ้ที่กอดกันบนเวที ตอนสู้กันเนี่ย ผมโดนเค้าอุ้มตั้งหลายที ไม่ยักกะรู้สึกหวิวอย่างตอนนี้แฮะ

เอ…จะเป็นยังไงนะถ้าจะประยุกต์ท่าบนเวทีมาใช้บนเตียง… จะว่าไปแต่ละท่ามันก็น่าเสียวไส้น่าดูชม… โดยเฉพาะไอ้ท่าถนัดของแชมป์กับของผม… อู๊ย…ผมคงจุกจนร้องไม่ออก ถ้าต้องเหินเวหาลงมาบนตัวแชมป์ตอนอยู่บนเตียง… มันคงรสชาติต่างกับอยู่บนเวทีลิบลับ

อืม…รู้สึกผมจะฟุ้งซ่านมากไปแล้วนะเนี่ย

"เฮ้ คิดอะไรอยู่ Hardy boy" เสียงแชมป์ชัก…กระเส่า ๆ…ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ มือเขาเลื่อนไปเลื่อนมาบนตัวผมที่เริ่มจะสะท้านขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น…เอ่อ…มันต้องเพราะไอ้อ่างน้ำวนนี่น้ำมันเย็นกว่าฝักบัวเมื่อกี้แน่ ๆ "อย่าเพิ่งไปไกลนักสิ ฉันยังไม่ได้เริ่มเลย"

ผมแหงนหน้าเหลียวหา ใบหน้ารุงรังของแชมป์กดแนบลงมาบนใบหน้าผม…ทั้งจูบ…ทั้งฟัดไปด้วยในเวลาเดียวกัน

อืม…เป็นจูบแรกที่…ไม่โรแมนติก แต่ร้อนแรงดีชะมัด

ผมพลิกตัวหันหน้าเข้าหาโดยที่ยังไม่ยอมให้ริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้นของเราแยกห่างจากกันแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที จิกเล็บลงบนบ่าหนา ๆ ของแชมป์ ตอบสนองสัมผัสของเขาที่ไล้สองมือเปียกชื้นด้วยน้ำอุ่นนั้นไปตามแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าของผม… มือของเขา ร้อนกว่าน้ำอุ่นนั่นตั้งมากมาย…

เอาเถอะ…ถึงฉากจะผิดไปจากที่คิดไว้นิดหน่อย แต่พิจารณาตามอุณหภูมิแล้วก็ OK ละนะ

ผมถอนริมฝีปากจากปากเขาทันทีที่มือร้อน ๆ นั่นเลื่อนมาถึงข้างล่าง…ลูบไล้ไปตามลอนสะโพก ซอกซอนลึกล้ำอย่างไม่ยอมพลาดโอกาส…แต่แชมป์ติดตามไม่ยอมให้ผมถอยห่าง ผมเลยต้องหยิกยอดอกภายใต้ไรขนรุงรังบิดให้เขาปล่อยนั่นแหละถึงจะยอม

Taker ครางอู้

"รู้อะไรมั้ย Taker" ผมกระซิบขณะที่ซุกไซร้ไปตามซอกคอของเขา เลียไล้ลิ้มรสน้ำอุ่นที่กระเซ็นเกาะอยู่ตามลำคอพราว งับเล่นที่ปลายคางที่รกครึ้มด้วยเครา ได้รสชาติจั๊กจี้ดีไม่หยอก "ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น…ผมก็ฝันถึงเวลานี้มานับร้อย ๆ ครั้ง…"

"ตั้งแต่คราวที่แล้วมันยังไม่ถึงเดือนด้วยซ้ำ Hardy boy" เสียงแหบ ๆ ของเขาพึมพำขัดแย้ง ร่างสูงใหญ่เกร็งเฮือกขึ้นเมื่อผมสัมผัสจุดอ่อนไหว…ของเราสองคนพร้อมกัน… "นายจะฝันตั้งร้อยครั้งได้ยังไง"

"ก็ใครบอกว่าผมฝันแต่ตอนกลางคืนล่ะ ?" ผมกระซิบเถียง มือเร่งเร้าจังหวะตอบสนองรสชาติที่ปรารถนาทั้งของผมและของเขาในเวลาเดียวกัน "แล้วคุณล่ะ…คิดถึงมันบ้างรึเปล่า ?"

มือร้อน ๆ ของเขาจับมือผม…เร่งจังหวะ…เร็วขึ้น…เร็วขึ้น…จนลมหายใจของเราเริ่มไม่เป็นจังหวะ "…งั้น…นายก็แพ้แล้ว…" เขากระซิบเสียงขาดเป็นห้วง ๆ

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมเห็นเขาเปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์และความต้องการแบบนี้…ครั้งที่แล้ว… มีแต่ผมคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่เป็นฝ่ายต้องการ "หมายความว่าไง ?"

"ฉันคิดมาตั้งแต่เราเจอกันครั้งแรกแล้ว" เขากระซิบ มืออีกข้างที่ลูบไล้สะโพกผมเริ่มขยับเลื่อนลึกขึ้น วนเวียนไล้ไปมาอยู่ตรงจุดหมายปลายทาง "นาย Sexy มาก รู้ตัวมั้ย"

ผมหวิวไปทั้งตัวจนหมดแรงแม้แต่จะยั้งเข่าไว้ไม่ให้ลงไปกองกับร่างเขา แชมป์ดึงผมขึ้นไปจูบอีกครั้ง ควานหารสชาติแสนหวานจากลิ้นอันอ่อนเปลี้ยของผมที่พยายามต่อกร ท้องน้อยวูบวาบไปหมด "คุณ…เล็งผมไว้เหรอ…?" ผมกระซิบถามทั้ง ๆ ที่ลิ้นของเขายังอยู่ในปากผม

มีแต่เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ในลำคอเท่านั้นที่เป็นคำตอบ

ความเปลี่ยนแปลงของร่างกายและมโนสำนึกของเราสองคนร้อนรุ่ม จนน้ำวนควันกรุ่นที่ไหลเวียนอยู่นั้นเย็นเฉียบเมื่อเทียบกับร่างกายของเรา เสียงของน้ำอื้ออึง…แต่ถูกกลบจนหมดด้วยเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นอยู่ในอ้อมอกร้อนผ่าวของ Taker ที่ผมซบใบหน้าอยู่ Taker จับร่างที่อ่อนเปลี้ยด้วยความรู้สึกวาบหวามที่ครอบงำอยู่เคลื่อนไหวเสียดสีกับตัวเขา ความแข็งแกร่งที่ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงความเปลี่ยนแปลงอย่างน่าหวาดหวั่นก่อเกิดความกังวลในจิตใจผม… แต่ความปรารถนาเหนือกว่ามากมาย ทำให้ผมทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกเสียจากส่งเสียงครางเมื่อนิ้วมือที่คุ้นเคยหาจังหวะ ค่อย ๆ แทรกเข้าสู่ร่างผมทีละน้อย หลีกเลี่ยงที่จะดึงดันในจังหวะที่ร่างกายผมไม่ยอมตอบรับ

นี่แหละคือสัมผัสที่รอคอยอยู่…

ความเจ็บปวดน้อยกว่าครั้งแรกที่เคยลิ้มลอง…บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะผมเริ่มจะคุ้นเคย… แต่แล้วผมก็รู้ว่าความคิดนั้นผิด เมื่อ Taker เลื่อนปลายนิ้วออกจากร่างผม ดวงตาหรี่หมดแรงของผมเห็นภาพวูบไหวของปลายนิ้วที่ถูกชโลมด้วยแชมพู…หรืออะไรทำนองนั้น ก่อนที่สัมผัสนั้นจะหวนกลับมาสู่ร่างผมอีกครั้ง…ง่ายขึ้นกว่าเดิม…

เสียงครางของผมดังกลบเสียงน้ำไหล ความเคลื่อนไหวของปลายนิ้วที่ลึกล้ำเข้ามาเรื่อย ๆ บวกกับความหวามไหวจากร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายที่เสียดสีไม่หยุดยั้งกระพือเพลิงในอกผม จนแทบคลั่ง…อะไรบางอย่างที่ Taker ไม่ยอมดำเนินต่อทำเอาหัวผมอื้ออึงจนแทบคลั่ง…

ผมไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงเป็นฝ่ายคุมเกม…ทั้ง ๆ ที่คนรุกน่ะมันผมแท้ ๆ

"แมทช์ต่อไปเมื่อไหร่น่ะ Hardy boy" เสียงเขากระซิบถาม…บ้าเอ๊ย…มาถามอะไรกันตอนนี้เล่า! ใครมันจะไปนึกออก!

ผมคำรามเป็นเชิงเร่งเร้าให้เขาดำเนินต่อแทนที่จะตอบ

"หัวเสียซะแล้ว" ปลายนิ้วร้อน ๆ ถูกดึงออกอย่างรวดเร็วจนผมผวาเฮือกจากอ้อมอกที่ซบอยู่ เขาฉวยโอกาสนั้นจับต้นแขนทั้งสองข้างของผมรั้งตัวยกขึ้น "…ฉันแค่ไม่อยากให้เข็มขัดแชมป์ที่นายเพิ่งได้มาต้องเสียไปเร็วนัก เพราะร่างกายไม่พร้อมต่อสู้เท่านั้นเอง…"

อะไร…ที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าปลายนิ้วมากมาย…ร้อนราวกับถ่านโชนเพลิง… ซอกซอนหาจุดหมายราวกับมีชีวิต…ผมสะท้าน แหงนหน้าเงยขึ้นอย่างหวาดหวิว…เนื้อตัวสั่นระริก…ทั้งด้วยความปรารถนา และความหวาดหวั่นปนกัน แต่ไม่มีความคิดที่จะหลีกหนีแม้แต่น้อย

ลองหยุดตอนนี้สิ…พ่อจะบีบคอให้ตายคามือ…

"แต่ท่าทางนายจะไม่สนเข็มขัดแล้วละมั้ง" เขาหัวเราะเบา ๆ น้ำเสียงลามกสุดยอดไปเลย

ลมหายใจผมสะดุดอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ เมื่อรู้สึกถึงการรุกล้ำของอะไรบางอย่างที่แทรกซอนเข้ามาในร่าง…ร้อน…และ…เจ็บ!!!

"อ๊ากกก!!!" เสียงร้องราวกับถูกเชือดหลุดออกจากปากโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ Taker รวบร่างที่ดิ้นพราดให้หลุดจากความเจ็บปวด…มันไม่เหมือนกับความรู้สึกจากปลายนิ้วที่แสนจะสุขสม… มันเจ็บ…เจ็บ….เจ็บ!!! เนื้อตัวผมจะแยกออกเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ อยู่แล้ว "ปล่อยผม! ปล่อย! ปล่อย! โอ๊ยยยยยย"

"เดี๋ยวใครก็คิดว่าฉันกำลังฆาตกรรมนายหรอก เงียบหน่อย มันไม่ได้เจ็บอะไรขนาดนั้นหรอกน่า" ไอ้เวรที่ทำผมเจ็บแทบขาดใจยังมีหน้ามาดุ…แถมยังไม่ยอมหยุดไอ้สิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่อีก…มันเจ็บนะว๊อย!! บอกว่าไม่เจ็บทำไมไม่มาโดนเองล่ะวะ!! ลองดูมั้ยล่ะ!!

ผมก็ได้แค่คิดเท่านั้นแหละ เพราะทั้งเจ็บทั้งจุกจนร้องไม่ออก

ถ้าไม่ถูกรวบไว้จนดิ้นไม่ได้ละก็เป็นตั๊นหน้าแหกไปแล้ว

ในที่สุดเขาก็หยุด…แต่ก็ไม่ก่อนที่อะไร ๆ ก็เรียบร้อยในที่ในทาง…ผมหอบฮักไม่เป็นจังหวะ ยอมหยุดดิ้นแต่โดยดีทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังจุกและอึดอัดไปหมดทั้งตัว Taker คลายอ้อมแขนก่อนจะลูบไล้ใบหน้าของผมเบา ๆ เหมือนจะปลอบ

"นาย OK มั้ย?"

"ถ้าตอบว่าไม่ OK จะยอมเลิกหรือไง?"ผมถามเคือง ๆทั้งที่ยังสะอื้นฮัก ๆ

"นายเลือกเองนะ อย่าลืม" เขากระเซ้า ในระหว่างที่เริ่มกลยุทธ์ปลุกอารมณ์ใหม่อีกครั้งโดยเริ่มจากการโน้มตัวผมลงมาจูบ แค่ไม่กี่วินาที ความเคลิบเคลิ้มก็หวนกลับเข้ามาในความรู้สึกอีกครั้งอย่างไม่ยากเย็น

อืม…คนอะไรฟะ…แค่จูบก็ X

แค่การลูบไล้ผิวกายแผ่ว ๆ แค่ไม่กี่นาที ความร้อนที่เหือดหายไปเพราะความเจ็บปวดก็เริ่มหวนกลับมาอีกครั้งอย่างไฟที่ไม่ยอมสิ้นเชื้อ เสียงครางแผ่ว ๆ ของผมเริ่มต้นขึ้นอีกครั้ง รู้สึกใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวไปหมดเมื่อถูกสายตาสีเข้มคู่นั้นจับจ้องเป็นนัย

เขาสัมผัสร่างผม…ปลุกเร้าอารมณ์จนพัดกระพือ…

ความเจ็บปวดยังแทรกลึกเสียดอยู่ข้างใน…แต่ไม่มากมายจนทำให้ผมร้องขอให้เขาเลิกล้มอีกแล้ว…

"Hardy boy" เขากระซิบเรียก "รู้หน้าที่…ใช่มั้ย?"

ผมมองหน้าเขาอย่างอยากบีบคอให้ตายคามือ…คนอะไรยังงี้ฟะ… รู้อยู่ว่าเราครั้งแรก…ยังจะมา…รู้หน้าที่ใช่มั้ยอีก…

อย่าหวัง…อย่าคิดว่าผมจะต้องการคุณมากขนาดนั้น แชมป์…อย่าหวังว่าผมจะยอมตามใจ

ไม่มีทาง!!!

\------------------------------------------

เสียงลมหายใจของเราหอบประสานกันผสานกับเสียงเคลื่อนไหวของน้ำที่ไหวระลอกตามร่างกายของเรา ผมขยุ้มเนื้อลุ่น ๆ บนแผ่นอกแชมป์ จิกเล็บลงอย่างไม่ปราณีจนเขาเผลอร้องออกมา…คงเจ็บน่าดู…แต่ไม่มากไปกว่าผมหรอก… ผมคิดขณะที่กระแทกร่างเข้าหาเขาครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า

ความเจ็บปวดถูกขับไล่ไปไกลแสนไกล

ดวงตาร้อนผ่าวที่พยายามเปิดลืมแทบมองไม่เห็นภาพอะไรอีกนอกจากใบหน้าของแชมป์ที่จ้องมองผมอยู่ ดวงตาของเขาสะท้อนเงาของผมเช่นกัน… เสียงครางเล็ดลอดจากปากของเราทั้งสองประสานกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว… เช่นเดียวกับร่างกาย…

"…Hardy boy…" เขาพึมพำ กรามถูกขบจนเป็นสันนูน "นาย Sexy มาก…ยอดเยี่ยมไม่ผิดกับที่คิดไว้…"

"คุณ…เล็งผมไว้จริง ๆ…" ผมกระซิบพลางก้มลงกัดซอกคอของเขาเบา ๆ รู้สึกถึงแรงกดจากริมฝีปากที่ประทับทิ้งรอยไว้ตอบสนอง ณ จุดเดียวกัน "…นอกจากผม…คุณคงเล็งคนอื่นไว้อีก…ใช่มั้ย ?"

"ใครล่ะ?"

"The Rock…"

"ฉันไม่เอาไอ้ดั้งหักนั่นหรอก"

"…งั้น…"

เพลิงอารมณ์ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ผมได้พูดจนจบ ความรู้สึกวาบลึกจู่โจมจนร่างทั้งร่างเหมือนถูกโยนขึ้นสู่ฟากฟ้า ร่างกายร้อนผะผ่าวหวามลึกจนหัวใจแทบจะหยุดเต้น กลามเนื้อทุกมัดในร่างทั้งร่างเกร็งกระตุกพร้อมกันในเสี้ยววินาที… หูแว่วเสียงครางของตัวเองประสานกับเสียงของ Taker ในวินาทีที่ความรู้สึกอุ่นร้อนแทรกซึมลึกล้ำสู่ร่างผม สีสรรมากมายระยับฟุ้งอยู่ในหัวเหมือนภาพฝันจินตนาการ

เสียง Taker แว่ว ๆ เป็นคำว่าอะไรสักอย่างที่ผมไม่ทันได้ยินในเวลาเดียวกับที่ร่างอันไร้เรี่ยวแรงซบฮวบลงกับอ้อมอกอบอุ่น

กระแสน้ำวนเย็นเฉียบล้อร่างของเราสองคน…เบาหวิวเหมือนขนนก…

\------------------------------------------

"OK มั้ย Hardy boy ?"

ผมพลิกหน้าที่ซบอยู่กับเตียงนุ่ม ๆ …ยุทธภูมิที่แอบกำหนดไว้ในใจ แต่ไม่ทันได้ใช้… มามองแชมป์ที่ยื่นแก้วไวน์แดงส่งให้ผมต่างยาโด๊บหรือไม่ก็ยาแดง… หยดน้ำยังเกาะพราวอยู่บนร่างท่อนบนของเขา แต่ท่อนล่างมีผ้าขนหนูพันไว้เรียบร้อย

"ถ้าตอบว่าไม่ OK คุณจะทำไงล่ะ?" ผมถามพลางรับแก้วไวน์ทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังนอนคว่ำหน้า กระดกวูบเดียวคว่ำแก้ว

เขายักไหล่

"งั้น…ถ้าผมตอบว่า OK คุณจะทำไงล่ะ ?" ผมเปลี่ยนคำถาม

สายตาลามกฉาบดวงตาสีเข้มของ Taker ทันควัน

"ทำหน้ายังงั้น ผมตอบอย่างหลังท่าจะดีกว่ามั้ง…" ผมพลิกตัวกลับมานอนหงายพลางรั้งบ่าของเขาให้โน้มลงมาใกล้ ซึ่งมีหรือที่ใครจะขัดขืน "ผมยังไม่ได้ทำตามความฝันของตัวเองเลย คราวนี้เป็นตาของผมละ Taker"

เขาก้มลงซุกซอกคอของผมทันทีอย่างรู้งาน "ฝันอะไรไว้ล่ะ?" เสียงถามต่ำ ๆ แหบพร่า ปล่อยให้ผมยกขาขึ้นเกี่ยวกระหวัดสะโพกที่คร่อมทับอยู่ตามสบาย

"ลองใช้ท่าไม้ตายกับคุณ…บนเตียง"

เสียงหัวเราะของเขาดังลั่น

"OK เลย Hardy boy" เขาตอบพร้อม ๆ กับที่ผ้าขนหนูสีขาวถูกนิ้วเท้าผมคีบเหวี่ยงไปตกไกลถึงหน้าห้องน้ำโน่น

เสียงหัวเราะแผ่วลง…เหลือเพียงเสียงลมหายใจและเสียงครางเบา ๆ จากร่างที่เริ่มร้อนขึ้นอีกครั้งบนฉากที่ผมแอบกำหนดไว้ในใจแต่ต้น…เตียงหนานุ่มภายใต้แสงไฟสีส้ม

เอ…แต่ไม่มีเชือกนี่…แล้วผมจะเหินฟ้าลงมาใส่ Taker ยังไงล่ะเนี่ย…


	3. Binary Link

Jeff Hardy เป็นเด็กหน้าตาดี

เราสองคนคิดแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เจอเขาตอนอายุ 16 ในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำฝึกหัดที่อายุน้อยที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์ WWF

เราเฝ้ามองคู่พี่น้อง Hardy ค่อย ๆ พัฒนาจากนักมวยปล้ำมือรองติงต๊องของสมาคมมาเป็น Superstar ที่บรรดาแม่ยกทั้งหลายต่างพากันกรี๊ดกร๊าดจนเวทีกระเจิดกระเจิงในความเจิดจ้า Hyper over Extreme ด้วยสายตาที่แสดงความชื่นชมมากกว่าจะอิจฉาริษยาหรือโกรธแค้น…แม้ว่าพวกเขาจะทำให้ฐานเสียงของเราในหมู่สาว ๆ สั่นคลอนไปอักโข…แต่เราก็ยังรู้สึกสนุกทุกครั้งที่ได้ขึ้นเวทีร่วมกับพี่น้องคู่นี้ ถึงแม้ว่าเรามักจะถูกกำหนดให้อยู่คนละข้างที่ต้องแย่งชิงความเป็นหนึ่งซึ่งกันและกันก็ตาม

ใช่…เราเคยคิดแบบนั้น

…จนกระทั่งเมื่อคืนนี้…

The undertaker ผู้ไม่เคยสนใจเวทีของใครเลยนอกจากคู่ต่อสู้ที่ตัวเองหมายตาไว้ว่าจะเป็นเหยื่อรายต่อไป…ซึ่งอย่างมากก็เพียงชายหางตาดูจอมอนิเตอร์บ้างเป็นครั้งคราวอยู่ในห้องล๊อคเกอร์ด้านหลังเวที…ถึงกับออกมายืนพิงอยู่ตรงประตูทางออกเพื่อคอยดูเจ้าหนู Hardy กระโดด Swanton bomb แม้ว่าดวงตาของเขาจะถูกซุกซ่อนไว้เบื้องหลังแว่นตาดำอันใหญ่จนมองไม่เห็นประกายแห่งความรู้สึกที่ฉายออกมา แต่ว่า…เราก็รู้ซึ้งถึงภาพลามกที่ซ่อนอยู่ในสมองของ Undertaker ดีเกินพอ

คนอื่นอาจมองไม่เห็นความผิดปกติใด ๆ ในสีหน้า แต่สำหรับเราสองคนแล้ว…เพียงแค่ Undertaker เผลอตัวหัวเราะออกมาตอนเห็นเจ้าหนุ่ม Hardy ถูกจับกด…ก็เพียงพอที่เราจะจินตนาการตามได้แล้วว่า Undertaker กำลังคิดไปถึงไหน

ความมุ่งมาดปรารถนาอันแรงกล้าที่ถ้าเราจับออกมาเป็นกระแสไฟฟ้าก็วัดได้หลายหมื่นโวลต์ เพียงพอที่จะช๊อตคนตายได้ทั้ง Arena ทำให้เราสองคนต้องหันมองหน้ากันและกันเป็นเชิงปรึกษาหารือถึงชะตากรรม

"นายคิดเหมือนที่ชั้นคิดรึเปล่า Edge"

"ชั้นก็คิดเหมือนที่นายคิดนั่นแหละ Christian"

ตาสบตา มีแต่สองเราเท่านั้นที่เข้าใจ

"ได้เวลาหาแฟนใหม่แล้ว!"

\--------------------------------

…สีลมซอยสอง อีกสองสัปดาห์ต่อมา…

"ไอ้ที่เราคิดกันไว้สงสัยมันจะเป็นความจริงแล้วละ Christian" ชายหนุ่มผมทองหน้าตาคุ้น ๆ คนหนึ่งเอ่ยขึ้นก่อนทำลายความเงียบ พร้อม ๆ กับจัดหมวกและแว่นตาดำอำพรางคดีให้เข้าที่ข้างทาง "Stephanie แอบกระซิบชั้นว่า Taker ไปบังคับข่มขู่ให้เจ้าหล่อน Xerox ตารางงานของ Jeff ให้…Taker เคยสนใจที่ไหนว่าใครจะแข่งวันไหน ตารางงานของตัวเองยังไม่เคยสนใจจะดูก่อนเช้าวันจันทร์เลย"

"ใช้ Biceps ตรองดูก็รู้แล้ว เจ้างั่ง" ชายหนุ่มผมทองอีกคนยกแก้วที่วางตรงหน้าขึ้นซดด้วยท่าทีหงุดหงิด "นายไม่สังเกตบ้างรึไงว่า Jeff Hardy หายหน้าหายตาไปจาก Raw ตั้งสองอาทิตย์แล้ว ทั้ง ๆ ที่ดาราเรียกคนดูอย่างหมอนั่นไม่เคยขาดตารางแข่งเลยซักอาทิตย์…อย่ามัวแต่นอกเรื่องอยู่เลยน่า เข้าเรื่องของเราซักทีเหอะ"

"เอาจริงเหรอ Christian" Edge ทำหน้าทำตาคล้าย ๆ ไม่ค่อยเต็มใจ ขณะที่หยิบกระเป๋าใบใหญ่ที่วางไว้ข้างตัวขึ้นมาเปิดอย่างอิดเอื้อน "ชั้นไม่ค่อยแน่ใจเลยว่าจะมีใครเจ๋งกว่า Taker หรือแค่เท่าก็เถอะเอ้า นี่เราจำเป็นจริง ๆ เหรอที่จะต้องมองหาคู่ขาใหม่"

Christian มองหน้า Edge

"นายหมายความว่าไง" เขาถาม

"ก็หมายความว่า…" Edge เกาหู "Taker ยังไม่ได้บอกเลิกกะพวกเราซักหน่อย เขาแค่ไปมีเจ้าหนู Hardy เพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกคนเท่านั้นเอง แบบว่า…ชั้นคิดว่า…Taker…น่าจะ 4p ไหวนะ"

Christian ตบกบาลคู่หูดังฉาด

"ใช้อะไรคิดฟะ ไอ้ทุเรศ" Christian กระซิบด่าลอดไรฟัน "ปัญหามันไม่ได้อยู่ที่ Taker เจ๋งแค่ไหนหรือทำได้ทีละกี่คนเฟ้ยเจ้างั่ง!"

"งั้นปัญหาอยู่ที่ไหนล่ะ?" Edge คลำหัวป้อย

Christian กอดอกด้วยท่าทางเป็นงานเป็นการ "นายจำได้มั้ยว่าเราสองคนมีอะไร ๆ กับ Taker มานานเท่าไหร่แล้ว?"

"ก็ตั้งแต่สมัยที่ Taker ตั้งกลุ่ม Ministry ตอนปี 99" Edge ตอบอย่างงง ๆ

"ใช่" Christian ตอบรับอย่างเคร่งขรึม "แล้วตลอดเวลาที่พวกเราเป็นคู่ขาของ Taker เขาเคยพูดอะไรทำนองที่รับรู้ว่าพวกเราเป็นอะไรกับเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า"

"…ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ…แต่คิดว่าไม่"

"เขาเคยโทรหานายก่อนบ้างมั้ย?"

"ชั้นยังไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่า Taker มีเบอร์ชั้น"

"เค้าเคยสนใจบ้างมั้ยว่านายแข่งวันไหน หรือเคยไปดูตอนนายแข่งบ้างรึเปล่า"

"สงสัยจะไม่นะ…แล้วไงล่ะ"

"ยังจะมาแล้วไงอีก เจ้างั่ง" Christian ได้โอกาสเขกกบาล Edge ซะอีกป๊อก "ไม่เห็นบ้างเลยหรือไงว่า Taker ไม่เคยแสดงอาการใส่ใจอะไรพวกเราเลย ในขณะที่กับเจ้าหนู Hardy นั่นทั้งไปดูการแข่ง ทั้งออกอาการมโหฬารประมาณว่าถ้าอ่านพฤติกรรมออกอย่างพวกเราก็เข้าใจไปตั้งนานแล้วว่า I want you ขนาดไหน นายก็บอกเองว่า Taker ไม่เคยแสดงอาการรับรู้ว่าเราเป็นอะไรกับเขา แล้วเรื่องอะไรเขาจะต้องเสียเวลามาบอกเลิกเรา" Christian ถอนหายใจ "หลีกทางไปหาคนใหม่ให้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราวดีกว่าน่า"

สองหนุ่มผมทองมองตากันอย่างเข้าใจลึกซึ้งถึงกึ๋น

Edge ดึงกระเป๋าใบใหญ่ขึ้นมาวางบนโต๊ะตรงหน้า เปิดอ้าออก ก่อนจะหยิบกระดาษปึกใหญ่ที่หนีบไว้ด้วยคลิปหนีบกระดาษตัวโตออกมาวางเสียงดังปังจนคนโต๊ะข้าง ๆ หันมามอง "เราจะเริ่มกันรึยัง?" เขาถาม

Christian พยักหน้าพลางโน้มตัวมาหาอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ

Edge พลิกกระดาษหน้าแรกที่บรรจุด้วยรูปถ่ายหน้าตรง ด้านข้าง เต็มตัว และ Profile โดยละเอียดของชายหนุ่มร่างล่ำผิวสีน้ำตาลคนหนึ่งให้คู่หูดู "The Rock เป็นไง"

"ไม่ไหว" Christian นิ่วหน้า "ชั้นไม่ชอบพวกหน้าตายังกะมาจากที่ราบสูง"

"OK งั้นผ่าน" Edge พลิกหน้าต่อไป "Triple H?"

"จะบ้าเรอะ หมอนั่นเป็นแฟนยาย Stephanie ลูกสาวเจ้าของ WWE อยากตกงานรึไงเล่า?"

"Matt Hardy?"

"ดูเป็นฝ่ายรับยิ่งกว่าพวกเราอีก"

"Stone Cold?"

"อี๋ ชั้นเกลียดพวกหัวล้าน"

"Hogan?"

"แก่ขนาดนั้นจะเอามาทำปู่เรอะ?"

"Kane?"

"ชั้นกลัวหมอนั่นตอนถอดหน้ากาก"

"…….."

"…"

\--------------------------------

โต๊ะตัวใหญ่กระจุยกระจายไปด้วยกระดาษ Profile มากมายของนักมวยปล้ำทั้งหมดของ WWE ที่ Edge ไปขอ Stephanie มา (เชื่อว่าเจ้าหล่อนคงไม่รู้ถึงจุดประสงค์อันชั่วร้ายของคนขอ ไม่งั้น Profile ของ Triple H คงไม่มารวมอยู่ในจำนวนนี้ด้วย) สองหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่คนละฟากเกาะโต๊ะหอบด้วยท่าทางเหน็ดเหนื่อยคล้ายกับเพิ่งผ่านการวิ่งมาราธอนระยะทางกรุงเทพเชียงใหม่มาหมาด ๆ

"คนอะไรฟะ เรื่องมากชะมัด" Edge บ่นอุบอิบทั้ง ๆ ที่เสียงแห้งแทบหมดแรง "คนนั้นก็ไม่ดี คนนี้ก็ไม่เอา เลือกจนหมด WWE แล้วนะเฟ้ย นายจะเอายังไงกันแน่"

"มันช่วยไม่ได้นี่หว่า" Christian ซบแหมะลงกับโต๊ะด้วยท่าทางเหน็ดเหนื่อยขนาดหนัก "ไม่ว่าใคร ๆ มันก็ดันมีข้อเสียไปซะหมด…ทั้ง WWE นี่ไม่มีชายที่พึงเชยมั่งเลยหรือไงฟะ"

"ก็เปลี่ยนไปเป็นสาขาอาชีพอื่นมั่งสิ" Edge แนะนำ

"ก็ชั้นไม่ชอบนี่หว่า" Christian อุบอิบ "ชั้นมันพวกชอบให้ฝ่ายรุกตัวใหญ่กว่า แล้วก็พระเจ้าเถอะ จะเหลือสาขาอาชีพไหนที่มันจะตัวใหญ่กว่านักมวยปล้ำบ้างมั้ย?"

"ซูโม่มั้ยล่ะ?" Edge ประชด

"ขอบใจ แต่ไม่ล่ะ" Christian ยกแก้วที่เกือบว่างเปล่าขึ้นซด "ชั้นชอบซบกล้ามมากกว่าหน้าอกไขมันที่แทบแยกแยะไม่ออกว่าต่างกับผู้หญิงตรงไหน"

Edge ถอนหายใจ "ไม่มีมั่งเลยหรือไงน๊า~" ไอ้รุปหล่อรำพัน "ผู้ชายดี ๆ ที่ยังไม่มีพันธะเนี่ย"

Christian กระแทกแก้วลงดังปังจน Edge สะดุ้ง

"นั่นละ Edge ใช่เลย!" Christian กระซิบด้วยท่าทีตื่นเต้น "ผู้ชายดี ๆ ที่ยังไม่มีพันธะนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งสองคน!"

Edge เบิกตากว้าง "นาย…หมายความว่า…?"

"ใช่!" Christian กระโดดลุกขึ้น ตาวาวด้วยความตื่นเต้นในสิ่งใหม่ที่เพิ่งได้ค้นพบ "ชั้นลืมไป พวกเราก็เป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกันนี่หว่า แล้วทำไมเราต้องหาผู้ชายคนอื่นมาเป็นแฟนอีกฟะ!"

\--------------------------------

แสงไฟสีส้มที่ถูกหรี่ไว้ให้เหลือเพียงสลัว ๆ พอให้บรรยากาศรัญจวนใจ อาบไปทั่วห้องนอนกว้างไม่เว้นแม้แต่เตียงนอนขนาดคิงไซส์สั่งทำพิเศษเพื่อคุณสมบัติรับแรงกระแทกได้ดีพอ ๆ กับเวทีมวยปล้ำ Christian ใช้ร่องนิ้วมือคีบเชิงเทียนจ่อจุดตะเกียงน้ำมันหอมเพิ่มบรรยากาศ ในขณะที่สายตาปรายไปยังร่างของ Edge ที่นั่งหันหลังให้อยู่บนเตียง และค่อย ๆ บรรจงถอดเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำตัวหลวม เผยให้เห็นแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่า Sexy น่าดูชม

Christian วางเชิงเทียนลงกับโต๊ะตามเดิม ก่อนที่จะนั่งแปะลงที่ขอบเตียงและคลานเข่าเข้ามาหา Edge เขายกมือขึ้นลูบไล้ที่หัวไหล่กลมกลึงของอีกฝ่ายอย่างหลงใหลคล้ายเป็นครั้งแรกในสภาวะแบบนี้ ทั้งที่ตามความจริงแล้วนี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกตามความหมายของคนทั่วไป…แต่เป็นครั้งแรกของสองคนนี้ที่ไม่มี Undertaker อยู่ด้วย

"เอาจริงเหรอ Christian?" Edge กระซิบถามคู่ซี้

"จริงสิ" Christian กระซิบตอบด้วยเสียงสุด Sexy พลางบรรจงลิ้มรสริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแผ่วเบาเป็นการลองเชิง "หรือว่านายปอด?"

"ก็…ไม่เชิง" Edge ครึ่งยิ้มครึ่งแหย "แค่รู้สึกแปลก ๆ ทุกทีชั้นกะนายเคยแต่ตีกันแย่งเป็นคนแรกของ Taker แต่วันนี้…" เขาหัวเราะเสียงพร่า ๆ

"เอาน่า…" Christian กระซิบ "มันน่าจะเป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งนานแล้ว"

ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองเริ่มต้นด้วยการจูบอันร้อนแรงราวกับไฟ ก่อนที่จะเริ่มลูบไล้ไปทั่วร่างกายของกันและกันราวกับจะซอกซอนหาทุกห้วงสัมผัส ความสั่นสะท้านในเปลวเพลิงอารมณ์เริ่มครอบงำทั้งสองฝ่ายโดยไม่ต้องอาศัยความพยายาม

"Edge…" Christian ครางเบา ๆ เมื่อมือของฝ่ายนั้นเลื่อนไปยังจุดอ่อนไหวต่อความรู้สึก เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาทำ

"Christian…" Edge ขานรับ

"นายยอดไปเลย…"

"นายก็เหมือนกัน…"

"อะ…อืม…"

"ชะ…ชั้น…พร้อมแล้ว"

"อื้ม…ชั้นด้วย…"

"งั้นก็…มาสิ…"

"อ๊ะ…อืม…นายก็มาสิ…"

"……"

"…"

"Christian" เสียงที่เคยสั่นสะท้านของ Edge เปลี่ยนไปในทันควัน "ชั้นคิดว่าเราลืมอะไรไปบางอย่างรึเปล่า?"

"…ชั้นก็เริ่มรู้สึกแบบนั้นนะ" Christian พูดพลางกระเถิบออกห่าง "แต่ว่าอะไรล่ะที่เราลืม?"

"ชั้นสงสัยว่า…" Edge พูดช้า ๆ อย่างไตร่ตรอง "เราคงจะลืมตกลงกันให้แน่นอนว่าใครจะเป็นฝ่ายรุก แล้วใครจะเป็นฝ่ายรับนะ" Edge มองหน้าคู่ซี้อย่างคาดคั้นเต็มพิกัด "Christian ชั้นคิดว่านายจะเป็นฝ่ายรุกใช่มั้ย?"

"เฮ้ ชั้นไม่ได้บอกยังงั้นซะหน่อย" Christian ส่ายหัวดิก ๆ "ชั้นถนัดเป็นฝ่ายรับมากกว่า นายนั่นแหละรุกซะ"

"แต่ชั้นอยากเป็นฝ่ายรับนี่นา" Edge พูดบ้าง "นายต้องรับผิดชอบเรื่องนี้นะ เพราะนายเป็นคนเสนอว่าให้เราสองคนมาจับคู่กันเอง"

"พูดเป็นเล่น นายเคยมีแฟนเป็นผู้หญิงไม่ใช่เรอะ" Christian ร้อง "นายต้องรู้วิธีทำดีกว่าชั้นสิ"

"พูดยังกับนายไม่เคยมีงั้นแหละ" Edge แยกเขี้ยว "นาย ทำซะ Christian"

"ไม่ นายนั่นแหละทำ"

"นายทำสิ"

"นาย!"

"ชั้นไม่ นายนั่นแหละทำ"

แล้วเสียงตุ้บตั้บก็ตามมา

\--------------------------------

"Edge…" เสียงแหบระโหยของ Christian ดังขึ้นทำลายความเงียบ "ชั้นว่าเรามาทบทวนกันอีกซักครั้งดีมั้ย?"

"ชั้นก็ว่างั้นแหละ…" Edge ตอบรับ "แต่ว่า…ปัญหามันอยู่ที่นายนั่นแหละ"

"คราวนี้ชั้นจะพยายามลดเพดานบิน รับรองเลย" Christian กระซิบเบา ๆ

ร่างของสองหนุ่มแผ่หราอย่างคนหมดแรงอยู่บนเตียงใหญ่ขนาดคิงไซส์ พร้อมด้วยรอยฟกชำดำเขียวทั่วตัว ที่มีแต่เจ้าตัวคนทั้งสองเท่านั้นที่จะรู้ว่ามันอุบัติขึ้นได้อย่างไร

"OK งั้นก็…The Rock"

"ชั้นไม่ได้เรื่องมากนะ แต่ที่ราบสูงเกินไป ไม่เอา"

"Triple H"

"อยากตกงานรึไง"

"……."

"…"

FIN


End file.
